User blog:Deathblade 100/TWD Special: The Governor vs Gareth
Governor Militia vs Terminants.png|The Leaders Governor Militia vs Terminants 2.png|The Followers This is a battle between two of the post zombie apocalypse's most cold hearted survivors; The Governor: The brutal psychopath leader of Woodbury, who slaughtered innocent survivors for supplies VS Gareth: The leader of the cannabalistic cult of Terminus, who butchered other survivors for food Both are deadly survivors, both ran afoul of Rick but at the end of the day we will see WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics these two undead slayers brought to the fight. In this battle of the killers, we dissect their strengths and weaknesses and prepare for a final battle to the death. The Governor stats The Governor info Phillip Blake, most commonly referred to as The Governor, was the leader of the fortified town of Woodbury during the zombie apocalypse, and an enemy of Rick Grimes and his group. Once a family man with a mediocre job who's wife was killed in a car crash. After the apocalypse came and his daughter turned, the Governor soon became the leader of a small group of survivors in the town of Woodbury, while maintaining a kind and caring facade for the purpose of leadership. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her death at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious in an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault due to Rick's superior leadership, and an enraged Governor slaughtered his army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shumpert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez. After earning the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete. The Governor convinces the rest of the group join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of Rick's group members, Michonne and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. The Governor weapons The Governor wages war with: Governor Profile.jpg|Governor with Steyr AUG Governor fires Law Enforcement Carbine.jpg|Governor and Colt Law Enforcement Carbine Gov_Beretta_Nickel.png|Governor and Beretta 92SB Nickel Bowie.jpg|Bowie Knife TFG Mitch Dolgen.png.png|Mitch Dolgen, second in command Governor's Militia.jpg|Governor Militia Long Range: Steyr AUG Mid Range: Colt Law Enforcement Carbine Close Range: Beretta 92SB Nickel Melee: Bowie Knife Soldiers: Mitch Dolgen and The Governor's Militia Gareth Stats Gareth Info Gareth is the leader of Terminus and its inhabitants, the Terminants. He is the brother of Alex and can be ruthless and emotionless at times, like when his brother was shot. He captured Rick Grimes,Daryl, Michonne and Carl as well as several other members of the Prison survivors. After Carol caused an explosion, the captured group members escaped, set Terminus ablaze and shot Gareth in the arm. Despite Zombies swarming the settlement and several Terminants being killed, including his mother, Gareth survived the attack alongside other fellow group members. The remaining Terminants started hunting down Rick and his group, eventually tracking them to a church. In a fit of rage, Rick drew out his machete and hacked Gareth to death. Gareth weapons Gareth cannibalises survivors with: Terminus sniper.jpg|Terminant with Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR Gareth assault.jpg|Gareth with type 56 Gareth pistol.jpg|Gareth with Beretta 92FS Knife 2.png|Terminant with knife Season four alex.png.png|Alex, Gareth's brother and second in command Terminus.jpg|Terminants Long Range: Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR Mid Range: Norinco type 56 Close Range: Beretta 92FS Melee: Knife Soldiers: Alex and Terminants X-Factors Total X-Factors Weapon edges Long Range: Gareth. The Steyr AUG has got more ammo and rate of fire, but the Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR is more accurate and has more range. Mid Range: The Governor. The Colt Law Enforcement Carbine is more accurate than the Type 56. Close Range: The Governor. The Beretta 92SB Nickel has more ammo than the Beretta 92FS . Melee: The Governor. The Bowie Knife is a tried and true weapon than the kitchen knife. Battle The Governor: Gareth: The Governor, Mitch and three of his militia sit in front of a campfire after a long day on the trail of Rick. A twig snaps and the five survivors turn. Gareth, Alex and three Terminants approach. One of the cannibals sets up his Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR and fires at The Governor's men. One shot hits a member of the militia in the head, another shot hits a member in the shoulder. The Governor raises his Steyr AUG and hits the sniper in the head with five rounds. Mitch fires his Colt Law Enforcement Carbine hitting a Terminant in the chest. Gareth, Alex and the last Terminant fire their Norinco Type 56 assault rifles, killing the wounded militiaman and hitting The Governor in the leg. The Governor and his remaining men scatter, as Gareth and his cannibals give chase. One Terminant turns and fires his Beretta 92FS at a member of the militia, killing him. The Governor quickly shoots the Terminant in the back of the head with his own Beretta Nickel. Gareth sneaks up behind Mitch and slashes his throat with his kitchen knife. The Governor fires his Beretta 92SB at Alex, wounding him. The Governor quickly walks up and plunges his Bowie Knife into Alex's heart. The Governor and Gareth face off, with The Governor quickly wounding Gareth in the arm and leg. Just as The Governor prepares to strike the final blow, Gareth starts to plead for his life and justifying his actions. The Governor listens for a second before slicing Gareth open, from his neck to his stomach. "Liar" The Governor mutters, as he sheathes his Bowie Knife and Beretta 92SB Nickel. Expert's Opinion TBD Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and takes place in season 4B. For the purposes of this match, The Governor did not die at the prison and has met up with members of his militia to go after Rick. Battle takes place at a campsite in a forest. Voting finishes on Monday 9th of March. Next time: the methamphetamine smuggling Mexican drug lords; the Juárez Cartel take on the cocaine kingpins of Los Angeles, the Colombian Scorpions. Category:Blog posts